ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Laurent Paris
Yves Saint Laurent is a French fashion brand founded by Yves Henri Donat Mathieu Saint Laurent and his partner, Pierre Bergé in 1961. Their collection, "Yves Saint Laurent Couture" or "Saint Laurent Paris 24, Rue de L’Université" is the French house's first couture collection ever since the retirement of its legendary founder in 2002. In 2012, Hedi Slimane became the elm of the brand which he renamed to Saint Laurent Paris, in 2016 he left. His first collection was Spring/Summer 2013. Prior to that, Slimane was the designer of the YSL Rive Gauche Homme collection from Fall/Winter 1997 to Fall/Winter 2000. Accessories Handbags Saint Laurent - Downtown large tote.jpg|''Downtown'' 4-10-08 Adrian Sidney 005.jpg|(Apr 10, 2008) 4-11-8 Opera Crimson Nightclub 006.jpg|(Apr 11, 2008) 09-01-15 London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 1-16-09 Arriving at BBC Radio 1 001.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) Yves Saint Laurent Muse Handbag.jpg|''Muse'' Lady Gaga At Tsongas Arena for Kiss 108's Jingle Ball.jpg|(Dec 11, 2008) 1-12-09 Returning to King's Cross Studio 002.jpg|(Jan 12, 2009) 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 1-27-09 Leaving Roxy Nightclub 001.jpg|(Jan 27, 2009) Saint Laurent - Easy Rock studded leather tote.jpeg|''Easy Rock'' 8-8-09 Arriving Hotel in Chiba City 002.jpg|(Aug 8, 2009) 8-17-09 Israel Airport 1.jpg|(Aug 17, 2009) 8-24-09 Leaving the MayFair Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2009) Lady Gaga at tegel airport 09-6-09.jpg|(Sep 6, 2009) 9-9-09 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2009) 9-9-09 Arriving at Fun Radio 001.jpg 9-25-09 Out in Los Angeles.jpg|(Sep 25, 2009) 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg|(Oct 3, 2009) Wallets Yves Saint Laurent - Patent wallet.jpg 2-25-09 François Berthier 018.jpg|Francois Berthier (Feb 25, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 3, 2009) MW-Dada.jpg|(Feb 5, 2010) 4-29-10 Leaving Cafe 003.jpg|(Apr 29, 2010) Out in NYC 2.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) Sunglasses YSL - Oversize clear frame sunglasses.jpg Out in Vienna.png|(Nov 10, 2010) 12-6-10 Leaving Pizzeria Di Gennaro in Milan 002.jpg|(Dec 6, 2010) 1-1-12 Leaving Joanne Trattoria restaurant 001.jpg|(Jan 1, 2012) Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Y505 Garethpugh1.jpg|Gagavision 44 YSL - SL 100 LOU.jpg|''100 Lou'' 3-20-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in Santa Monica 002.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) 3-22-16 Twitter 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2016) 4-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 12, 2016) 4-17-16 Instagram 006.jpg|(Apr 17, 2016) 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 003.jpg|(May 29, 2016) 7-15-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpeg|(Jul 15, 2016) 7-26-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jul 26, 2016) Cuffs YSL - Nameplate golden cuff.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving a Studio in London 002.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) 12-29-11 Twitpic.jpg|1992 signature (Dec 29, 2011) Belts YSL - Patent leather belt.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) 11-17-11 Children in Need Performance.jpg|Children in Need (Nov 17, 2011) 12-20-11 Leaving Narita Airport in Tokyo 002.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) 12-24-11 Narita Airport 2.jpg|(Dec 24, 2011) 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 1, 2015) Saint Laurent - Western buckle belt.jpeg 4-17-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 17, 2016) Saint Laurent - Skinny western belt.jpg 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 001.jpg|(May 29, 2016) 6-9-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2016) Necklaces Saint Laurent - Grunge arrow necklace in oxidated silver brass.jpg 4-22-16 At a Supermarket in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 22, 2016) Coats and jackets Stefano Pilati x YSL - Circa 2005, double-breasted trench coat.jpg 1-9-10 Backstage concert at TMBT at Rosemont Theatre 001.jpg|(Jan 9, 2010) Chanel Shades 2.jpg|(Feb 16, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(Mar 4, 2010) 3-5-10 Leaving Hotel in Birmingham 001.jpg|(Mar 5, 2010) 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|(Jul 16, 2011) Y&I-I-1.png|"Yoü and I" Music video (2011) Saint Laurent - 60-70's wool cape coat.jpeg 10-15-14 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 001.jpg|(Oct 15, 2014) 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 001.JPG|(Sep 6, 2015) YSL - Braid Trim Camo Field jacket.jpeg 4-1-15 At a Dog Park in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 1, 2015) 6-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 28, 2015) Saint Laurent Paris - Varsity bomber jacket.jpg 5-11-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 11, 2015) 6-20-15 Backstage concert at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 20, 2015) YSL - Black coat.jpg 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 19, 2015) 2-25-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Feb 25, 2016) 2-28-16 Backstage at The Dolby Theater in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 28, 2016) 3-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) YSL - Appliquéd distressed denim jacket.jpg 3-19-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Mar 19, 2016) 3-22-16 Twitter 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2016) 4-20-16 Out in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 20, 2016) Saint Laurent - Teddy two-tone bomber jacket.jpg 4-28-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 28, 2016) YSL - Cropped blazer.jpg 5-7-16 Instagram 001.jpg|Published (May 7, 2016) Saint Laurent - Sable de laine le smoking jacket.jpg 11-10-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) Saint Laurent - Iconic le smoking single breasted jacket.jpg 6-0-16 Stop the Hate in Ryan Murphy - Produced Tribute 001.jpg|(Jun, 2016) 6-26-16 84th Annual Meeting of US Conference Of Mayors in Indianapolis 003.jpg|(Jun 26, 2016) Saint Laurent - Breasted jacket in stars virgin wool jacquard.jpg 7-26-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 26, 2016) Footwear 8-22-09 TFBT at Weston Park in Staffordshire 001.jpg|(Aug 22, 2009) 8-23-09 TFBT at V Fest in Chelmsford 001.jpg|(Aug 23, 2009) YSL - Tribtoo pumps.jpeg Polaroid.jpg|(Jan 7, 2010) Spy-Cam Suit 02.jpg|(Feb 26, 2010) Out in London 3.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) 3-3-10 Leaving Hotel in Cardiff 001.jpg|(Mar 3, 2010) 8-22-10_Terry_Richardson_006.jpg|Terry Richardson (Aug 22, 2010) 9-23-10_Lady_Gaga_walking_in_the_streets.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) 9-25-10 Funeral.jpg|(Sep 25, 2010) Saint Laurent - Tribute 90 black suede leather platform pump.jpg 7-8-10 Arriving at Tracy Anderson Gym in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2010) YSL - Bi-colour perforated lace-ups.jpg 3-11-13 Private Event 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Mar 11, 2013) 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) 4-5-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2014) 5-2-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 2, 2016) 5-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 17, 2016) YSL - Black smoking patent leather loafers.jpeg 3-28-13 Arriving hotel in Chicago 002.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(Apr 3, 2013) 7-23-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 23, 2015) YSL - Oxford Janis 105 boot.JPG 8-13-13 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(Aug 13, 2013) 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 003.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 004.jpg|(Aug 17, 2013) YSL - Metallic cat boots.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Feb 20, 2014) Saint Laurent - Thigh high boots.jpg 7-28-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Jul 28, 2014) 8-15-14 At Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 001.jpg|(Aug 15, 2014) 10-14-14 Arriving at LAX Airport 001.JPG|(Oct 14, 2014) 8-15-14 Instagram 007.jpg YSL - Cat studded boots.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 002.jpg|(Aug 8, 2014) 8-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg 7-19-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 19, 2015) 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 8-4-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Aug 4, 2015) 8-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2015) 4-24-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 24, 2016) 5-8-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 8, 2016) 5-8-16 Arriving at Mount Sinai Doctors Faculty Practice in NYC 001.jpg YSL - Fold-over studded leather booties.jpeg 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 001.JPG|(Sep 6, 2015) 11-14-15 Arriving at a Store in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2015) 4-29-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 29, 2016) YSL - Wyatt crystal-coated suede ankle boot.jpeg 9-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) 9-14-15 Instagram 007.jpg YSL - Candy sandals.jpg|''Candy'' 6-9-15 Leaving Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) Saint Laurent - Blake suede belted ankle boot.jpeg 4-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 17, 2016) 5-4-16 Arriving at Macy's in NYC 001.jpg|(May 4, 2016) 5-6-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 6, 2016) Saint Laurent - Leather 'Wyatt' ankle boot.jpg 6-13-16 Vigil speech outside at City Hall in LA 001.jpg|(Jun 13, 2016) Saint Laurent - Curtis ankle boot.jpg 6-26-16 84th Annual Meeting of US Conference Of Mayors in Indianapolis 001.jpg|(Jun 26, 2016) Saint Laurent - Curtis 80 western ankle boot in dark silver metallic suede.jpg 7-25-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 25, 2016) Saint Laurent - Wyatt 40 side stars ankle suede boot.jpg 7-26-16 Arriving at Gramercy Park Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 26, 2016) YSL - Black boots.jpg 7-27-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2016) Saint Laurent - Janis pump.png|''Janis'' 12-1-14 Performance at Carson Daly New Years Eve 001.jpg|(Dec 1, 2014) #"Trib Too" in size 33 ½, released in late 2008 Fall/Winter 1980 Haute Couture Collection Yves Saint Laurent Haute Couture 1980 geometric shapes print gown.png 1-21-13 Arriving at Kitson Kids 001.jpg|(January 21, 2013) Fall/Winter 2000 RTW Collection Yves Saint Laurent - Fall 2000 RTW Collection.jpg 2-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 25, 2015) 2-25-15 Newark Airport 001.jpg Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Yves Saint Laurent Cage Ankle Boots.jpg|1 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 014.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) #Cage ankle boots Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_Winter_2009_Black_leather_bodysuit.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 4.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) Saint Laurent - Imperiale platform suede pump.jpg|''Imperiale'' Nobuyoshi Araki 11.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) In Berlin.jpg|(Sep 6, 2009) 9-7-09 IFA 2009 004.jpg|(Sep 7, 2009) 9-8-09 Tegel Airport-HMV Store.jpg|(Sep 8, 2009) 11-3-9 On The Record with Fuse 004.jpg|On The Record With Fuse (Nov 3, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 006.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6, 2009) in Houston Airport.jpg|(Jul 27, 2010) Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection 00080m.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Palais Patent Leather Platform Pumps.png|''Palais'' 10-11-04 London1.jpg|Nov 4, 2010 Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|1 (Jun 20, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2011) #"Edition Soir" Collection: Online collection. Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_2011_RTW_White_Ensemble.jpg 7-26-11 Chateau marmont.jpg|(Jul 26, 2011) Cruise 2012 Collection Jul142011.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Double_breasted_redtrench_coat.jpg 8-27-11 At MTV VMA - Rehearsal 001.jpg|(Aug 27, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_RTW_Ruffled_Sleeves_Top.jpg Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Ruffle_Skirt.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Halter_Neck_Top.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Spring Summer 2012 shoes.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving a Studio in London 001.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) Spring/Summer 2013 RTW Collection HS x YSL - Spring 2013 001.JPG HS x YSL - Spring 2013 002.JPG 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 003.jpg|(Oct 9, 2012) 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 004.jpg 10-9-12 Reuters Interview 001.png Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2013 RTW Collection 005.JPG 12-14-12 Leaving Hotel in New York 002.jpg|(Dec 14, 2012) Yves Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2013 RTW Collection 003.JPG 12-15-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 003.jpg|(Dec 15, 2012) 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 3, 2013) 10-8-14 Returning at Hotel in Berlin 002.jpg|(Oct 8, 2014) YSL - S13C.jpg 5-16-13 LM.com 001.jpg|(May 16, 2013) 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Dec 6, 2013) 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Mar 18, 2014) 9-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) Yves Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2013 RTW Collection 004.JPG 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg|(Aug 12, 2013) Pre-Fall 2013 RTW Collection YSL - Bodysuit.jpg 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Aug 11, 2013) 11-12-13 Arriving at her apartment 001.jpg|(Nov 12, 2013) 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 002.jpg|(Apr 30, 2014) Saint Laurent - Leather and silk georgette pleated skirt.jpg Saint Laurent - PF2013C.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 002.jpg|(Aug 12) YSL - Tuxedo cape.jpeg 8-13-13 Leaving the AMP Radio 001.jpg|(Aug 13) YSL - Studded dress.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 004.jpg|(Aug 17) YSL - Leather shift dress.jpeg YSL - Leather bow collar.jpeg 8-14-13 Applause lyric video 001.JPG|"Applause" Lyric video (Aug 13, 2013) 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 003.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 004.jpg Autumn/Winter 2013 RTW Collection YSL - Fall 2013 RTW.JPG 11-12-13 At Howard Stern - Performance 001.jpg|The Howard Stern Show (Nov 12, 2013) 9-20-14 Outside at Music Machine Store in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 20, 2014) YSL - Fall-Winter 13-14.jpg|Signature Motocross slit leather pants 11-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 9, 2013) 4-25-16 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 25, 2016) YSL - Fall 2013 007.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 004.jpg|(Nov 3, 2013) Autumn/Winter 2013 RTW Menswear Collection YSL - Plaid shirt.jpeg 9-12-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 003.jpg|(Sep 12) YSL - Red plaid shirt.jpeg IMG 1940195374218.jpeg|"DWUW" (Unreleased video) 8-18-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(Aug 18, 2013) 9-14-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg|(Sep 14) 9-30-13 Leaving a Recording Studio 001.png|(Sep 30) 10-6-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.jpg|(Oct 6) 11-1-13 Leaving JFK Airport 002.jpg|(Nov 1) 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(Nov 2) 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg|(Nov 9) 11-20-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Nov 20) 1-25-14 At O'Hare Airport 001.jpg|(Jan 25, 2014) 3-13-14 Out in Austin 003.jpg|(Mar 13) 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg|(May 8) 5-21-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg|(May 21) 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 002.jpg|(May 22) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection.jpg 10-9-13 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 9, 2013) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 002.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk BTS 001.jpg|(Oct 18) 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 3) 11-4-13 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(Nov 4) 11-14-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|(Nov 14) YSL - Wool flannel shirt.jpeg 8-23-14 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Aug 23, 2014) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 003.jpg 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 002.jpg|(Sep 8, 2013) 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.JPG|(Oct 1) 10-10-13 Out in LA 001.jpg|(Oct 10) 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 002.jpg|(Oct 29) 11-15-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 15) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Jul 21, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 4-24-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Apr 24, 2016) YSL - Blue plaid shirt.jpg 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg|(Sep 11) 9-19-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Sep 19) 11-7-13 At her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 7) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|Terry Richardson (Nov 10, 2013) YSL - Red tartan plaid checked cotton poplin shirt - FW14C.jpg 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Published (Nov 7) 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13) 2-2-15 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2015) 12-23-13 Supermarket 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2013) Spring/Summer 2014 RTW Womenswear Collection Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2014 Women Collection - Lame smoking jacket.jpeg Patrick-Demarchelier.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) Spring/Summer 2014 RTW Menswear Collection YSL - Iconic Le Smoking Jacket (Multicolor).jpg 4-3-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 3, 2014) 5-17-14 Extra 001.jpg|(May 17, 2014) Autumn/Winter 2014 RTW Menswear Collection YSL - AW 2014 Menswear Collection.jpg 7-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 24) 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG|(Aug 22) 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Aug 25) 6-27-15 Leaving Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jun 27, 2015) Saint Laurent - Wool tweed jacket (Fall 2014 Menswear Collection).jpeg Saint Laurent - Scarf (Fall 2014 Menswear Collection).jpg 8-21-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Aug 21, 2014) 8-21-14 Arriving At Her Hotel In Melbourne Australia 002.jpg 8-25-14 Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Aug 25) Cruise 2014 Collection Saint Laurent - Cruise 2014 Collection - Sheer striped blouse.jpeg Patrick-Demarchelier.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) Spring/Summer 2014 RTW Collection YSL - Spring-Summer 2014 Collection.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 021.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13, 2013) YSL - Spring-Summer 2014 Collection 002.jpg 6-29-16 Out in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2016) Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2014 RTW Collection 003.jpg 8-7-16 Instagram 005.jpg|(Aug 7, 2016) Fall/Winter 2014 RTW Collection Saint Laurent - Fall 2014 RTW Collection.jpg 4-19-16 At George Condo's Exhibition at Sprüth Magers Gallery in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 19, 2016) 4-19-16 At George Condo's Exhibition at Sprüth Magers Gallery in LA 002.jpg 4-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg|Published (Apr 20, 2016) Saint Laurent - Fall 2014 RTW Collection 003.jpg Saint Laurent - Fall 2014 RTW Collection 002.jpg 5-8-16 Arriving at Mount Sinai Doctors Faculty Practice in NYC 001.jpg|(May 8, 2016) Spring/Summer 2015 RTW Collection Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2015 RTW Collection.jpeg 5-21-15 Accepting ADL Making a Difference Award 001.JPG|(May 21, 2015) Fall/Winter 2015 RTW Collection Saint Laurent - Striped wool and mohair openwork pullover.jpg 5-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 10, 2016) Spring/Summer 2015 RTW Menswear Collection YSL - Fringed black leather jacket.jpg 3-8-15 Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 003.jpg|(March 8, 2015) Saint Laurent - Black and ivory striped linen t-shirt.jpeg At Broad Beach Club In Malibu Mar. 24 (3).jpg|(Mar 24, 2015) 4-17-16 Instagram 005.jpg|(Apr 17, 2016) SaintLaurentParis.jpg 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) Saint Laurent - SS15C - Flat brimmed rabbit felt hat.jpeg 2-9-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Feb 9, 2016) Saint Laurent - Rabbit fur felt hat.jpeg 3-12-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) 6-0-16 Stop the Hate in Ryan Murphy - Produced Tribute 001.jpg|(Jun, 2016) Saint Laurent - Studded western shirt.jpeg Saint Laurent - Anthracite low-waist stretch skinny jeans.jpeg 4-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 17, 2016) 4-24-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 24, 2016) Autumn/Winter 2015 RTW Menswear Collection Saint Laurent - Fall 2015 Collection.jpg 4-22-16 At a Supermarket in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 22, 2016) Spring/Summer 2016 RTW Menswear Collection Saint Laurent - SS16RTWMC.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) Saint Laurent - 98 California sunglasses.jpeg|''98 California'' 3-28-16 Twitter profile 001.jpg|(Mar 28, 2016) 4-2-16 2016 Dinah Shore Weekend Pool Party in Palm Springs 002.jpg|(Apr 2, 2016) 4-3-16 Variety BTS Photoshoot 001.jpg|(Apr 3, 2016) 4-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 13, 2016) 4-22-16 At a Supermarket in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 22, 2016) 4-29-16 Out and about in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 29, 2016) YSL - SL 98 California sunglasses.jpg 3-12-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) 4-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg|Published (Apr 20, 2016) 5-6-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 6, 2016) Saint Laurent - California surf sunglasses.jpg 5-5-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 5, 2016) Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2016 Menswear Collection.jpeg 3-20-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in Santa Monica 002.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) 4-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 13, 2016) 4-19-16 At Lykke Li's Yola Mezcal House Party in Hollywood 001.jpg|(Apr 19, 2016) 5-29-16 Arriving at Indy 500 Motor Speedway in Indianapolis 001.jpg|(May 29, 2016) 6-5-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 002.jpg|(Jun 5, 2016) 6-9-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2016) 6-9-16 Instagram 001.jpg Saint Laurent - Cotton t-shirt.jpg 5-8-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 8, 2016) Saint Laurent - Multi palm tree jacquard trucker hat.jpeg 5-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 17, 2016) 6-30-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg|(Jun 30, 2016) Saint Laurent - Yeah Baby flat bill hat.jpeg 7-15-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpeg|(Jul 15, 2016) Saint Laurent - Sleeveless denim jacket.jpeg 6-19-16 Arriving at Rise Nation Gym in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2016) Spring/Summer 2016 RTW Collection Saint Laurent - SS16C 001.jpg 4-5-16 At Village Studios in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2016) 4-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 13, 2016) 5-7-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 7, 2016) 5-28-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 28, 2016) 5-28-16 Instagram 003.jpg Saint Laurent - SS16C 002.jpg 4-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 12, 2016) Saint Laurent - Silver-tone crystal headband.jpg 4-19-16 At George Condo's Exhibition at Sprüth Magers Gallery in LA 002.jpg|(Apr 19, 2016) Saint Laurent - SS16RTWC 004.jpg 4-29-16 Arriving at Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 002.jpg|(Apr 29, 2016) Saint Laurent - SS16RTWC 005.jpg 5-3-16 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|(May 3, 2016) Saint Laurent - SS16C 003.jpg 5-6-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 6, 2016) Saint Laurent - Mini satin dress.jpg 5-29-16 At St Elmo's Restaurant in Indianapolis 001.jpg|(May 29, 2016) Saint Laurent - Short overalls in 90's medium washed blue denim.jpg 6-30-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg|(Jun 30, 2016) Fall/Winter 2016 RTW Collection Saint Laurent Paris - Fall 2016 Collection.jpg 3-20-16 Red carpet at Fashion LA Awards in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) Saint Laurent - Fall 2016 Collection 002.jpg 3-26-16 Arriving at No Name Club in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 26, 2016) Saint Laurent - Fall 2016 Collection 003.jpg 5-2-16 Performance at Standard Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(May 2, 2016) Permanent Collections YSL - Signature black Spring Wool trousers.jpeg 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(Apr 3, 2013) Do What U Want - Music video 024.jpg|"DWUW" (Unreleased video) YSL - Breton stripe t-shirt.jpg 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 1, 2015) 5-2-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 2, 2016) Saint Laurent - Distressed skinny jeans.jpg 1-28-16 Riding out in Malibu 001.jpg|Jan 28, 2016 YSL - Classic shirt.jpg YSL - Iconic Le Smoking trouser.jpg 2-10-16 Arrival at Saint Laurent at The Palladium in LA 001.jpg|Saint Laurent Runway Show (Feb 10, 2016) 2-13-16 Shamrock Tattoo Salon in West Hollywood 002.JPG|(Feb 13, 2016) YSL - Panama hat.jpeg 2-25-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Feb 25, 2016) Saint Laurent - Mid waisted skinny indigo stretch denim jeans.jpg 4-29-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 29, 2016) YSL - Pocket t-shirt in black.jpg 4-29-16 Out and about in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 29, 2016) 4-29-16 Arriving at Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg 6-0-16 Stop the Hate in Ryan Murphy - Produced Tribute 001.jpg|(Jun, 2016) Saint Laurent - Striped socks.jpg 5-6-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-6-16 Instagram 002.jpg 5-7-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 7, 2016) 6-13-16 Vigil speech outside at City Hall in LA 002.jpg|(Jun 13, 2016) 6-30-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 002.jpg|(Jun 30, 2016) YSL - Pocket t-shirt in white.jpg 4-5-16 At Village Studios in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2016) 5-3-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 3, 2016) 5-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 10, 2016) Saint Laurent - Ripped lowrise skinny jeans.jpeg 5-3-16 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(May 3, 2016) 6-26-16 84th Annual Meeting of US Conference Of Mayors in Indianapolis 002.jpg|(Jun 26, 2016) YSL - Low waisted ripped skinny jeans.jpg 5-4-16 Love Bravery launch at Macy's in NYC Backstage 002.jpg|Macy's (May 4, 2016) 5-8-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 8, 2016) 5-8-16 Arriving at Mount Sinai Doctors Faculty Practice in NYC 001.jpg 6-13-16 Vigil speech outside at City Hall in LA 001.jpg|(Jun 13, 2016) 6-26-16 84th Annual Meeting of US Conference Of Mayors in Indianapolis 002.jpg|(Jun 26, 2016) Saint Laurent - Grey pocket t-shirt.jpg 5-5-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 5, 2016) Saint Laurent - High waisted skinny blue stretch denim.jpg 5-10-16 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(May 10, 2016) Saint Laurent - Paisley print cashmere scarf.jpg 6-9-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2016) Saint Laurent - Skinny jeans.jpeg 6-26-16 14th Dalai Lama discuss at JW Marriott Hotel in Indianapolis 001.jpeg|(Jun 26, 2016) Unknown Collections Today 1.JPG|1 (Jul 8, 2010) YSL - Vintage dress.jpg|2 2-20-13 Out in New York 001.jpg|(Feb 20, 2013) YSL - Vintage outfit.jpg|3 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 18, 2014) VintageYSL.jpg|4 6-21-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2015) 6-24-15 Arriving at Plaza Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|5 (Jun 24, 2015) Saint Laurent - Leather bra.jpg|6 Do What U Want - Music video 018.jpg|"DWUW" (Unreleased video) Saint Laurent - Rive gauche blazer.jpeg|7 Barnes & Noble 2015 Campaign 001.jpg|Barnes & Noble (2015) #??? #Dress #Outfit #Blouse #Tuxedo #Leather bra #Rive gauche blazer Makeup 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) # Face: Youth Liberator Serum Foundation B30. # Eyes: Eyeliner Effet Faux Cils # 1. # Lips: Rouge Pur Couture # 51 Corail Urbain. Custom 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by YSL at the 2010 CES when announcing partnership with Polaroid Links *Official website *YSL Beauty US website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories